The present invention relates, in general, to a piezoelectric generator wherein an internal electric potential is induced by the bending of strips of material exhibiting the piezoelectric effect, and more particularly to a plurality of such strips arranged radially about an axis to provide an annular stator for converting mechanical motion along the axis of the stator to corresponding electrical potentials.
There is a growing need for lightweight, compact power generators which are capable of producing high currents and high voltages for a variety of applications. For example, orbit transfer vehicles, space stations, and the like have a need for such generators which can produce power efficiently and reliably. Electrical or electromagnetic propulsion systems need power supplies which can produce high voltages at rapid pulse rates and at controllable frequencies.
The prior art has provided high power variable capacitance electrostatic generators, but such a device typically need an external power source to charge its rotor or stator electrodes, requires a vacuum to insulate the electrodes, and is only capable of generating a relatively low current. Thus, such devices are used only in the most extremely cases where high voltage potentials are more important than high current, or where the need for the generator overrides the cost of providing the vacuum.